Yorktown class
*Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards |service_period = 25th century|length = 1041.5 meters|beam = 385.32 meters|draft = 150.84 meters|crew_complement = 2,100 900 15,700 |speed = Warp 7 Warp 9.995 Transwarp 34.71+ |armaments = 21 type-XIV phaser beam arrays 6 variable-payload torpedo launchers 3 Yoyodyne 960-B unified field emitter arrays|defenses =Deflector shields |auxiliary_craft = 1 light escort 1 captain's yacht 10 shuttlecraft 6 Cargo Management Units|image1 = Yorktown class.png|image2 = Yorktown project patch.png|caption2 = Emblem of the Yorktown Class Development Project|mass = 6,873,200 metric tons|designation = ''Yorktown-class}}The was a type of super-capital starship and subclass of the . The vessels began entering Starfleet service in 2410. History Developed in the aftermath of the Second Battle of Earth, the Yorktown-''subclass was a concerted effort by Starfleet engineers to create a new generation of the , designated Block II. Designed alongside the and , the ''Yorktown (Block II/S) was an update of the Block I science variant and thus focused on elements necessary to exploration and scientific endeavors. Technical information Physical arrangement A refit of Odyssey-''class hull frames, the ''Yorktown-''subclass used the same basic arrangement common to most Starfleet capital ships. It was also the subclass that remained closest in design to the parent class. The vessel was composed of two hull sections: an oval, domed primary hull, and a detachable secondary hull housing the main engines and warp drive. The two hulls could be reversibly separated, affording the stardrive section improved agility. Propulsion Vessels of the ''Yorktown-class were equipped with one Yoyodyne 47B M/ARC warp core and two Keenser/Pegg Heavy Impulse engines. The primary hull also had two Inline Flux Secondary Impulse engines for use during saucer-separation."Starfleet's New Odyssey," TTC JNI, 85. Sensors Twelve DYN-90 Multi-band Linear Sensor Suites, four Omniwave Passive Sensor Matrices, and a JAWS Active Directional Sensor Array were standard equipment for the class. Support systems Holographic projectors were equipped throughout Yorktown-class vessels. These allowed for emergency holograms to be quickly activated at any location in a time of need. As such, the starship's computer stored the programs for six Emergency Medical Holograms, six Emergency Engineering Holograms, and eighteen Emergency Security Holograms. Tactical systems Like its parent class, the Yorktown-class was heavily armed and incredibly resilient under enemy fire. Vessels of the class mounted twenty-one type-XIV phaser beam arrays with six variable payload torpedo launchers. Quantum torpedoes were carried as standard ordnance, but the class also carried a complement of tricobalt devices for the bombardment of heavy targets. Interior design Main bridge The bridge of a Yorktown-class was little different from an Odyssey-class bridge. It covered two decks with a vaulted ceiling on the underside of the inner pressure hull. It had an observation deck by the forward viewport that afforded a panoramic view of space. Chairs for the commanding officer and two bridge officers were in the center with a view of a large viewscreen, and surrounded by crew stations. The bridge turbolifts were on the port side, the captain's ready room was to starboard, and a seven-pad transporter was set into the aft wall. The lower deck was below the observation deck and included additional crew stations. Transport and cargo Transporter rooms In addition to a dedicated transporter on the aft wall of the bridge, the Yorktown-class featured transporters at strategic locations throughout the ship. Shuttlebays As with the Odyssey-class, the main shuttlebay of the Yorktown-class was situated on the aft rim of the saucer between its impulse engines. The class also carried a specialized berth for an embarked light escort in the aft section of the engineering hull. Embarked craft * 1 light escort * 1 captain's yacht * 10 shuttlecraft * 6 Cargo Management Units Ships commissioned * [[USS Enterprise-F|USS Enterprise]] (NCC-1707-F) * (NCC-97017-A) * [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Yorktown_(NCC-98300) USS Yorktown] (NCC-98300), subclass prototype Gallery Gheryzan bridge.png|Bridge of the [[USS Gheryzan|USS Gheryzan-A]]. Appendices Connections External links * "Starfleet's New Odyssey: The Future of the Super-Capital Starship," TTC Jayce's Navy Interstellar 244, no. 6 (Stardate 84208.8): 80-89. * Special Report: "Through the Valley," TTC Jayce's Navy Interstellar. References Category:Federation starship classes Category:Starship classes